


Mike Zacharias x Reader - Smelly Smell Love

by Butterfly553



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly553/pseuds/Butterfly553
Summary: You are a close friend of Mike and most used to his smelling habits. However, one day you notice how odd his smelling as been and it's directed at you.





	Mike Zacharias x Reader - Smelly Smell Love

You are a close friend of Mike and have been for many years. The two of you met in the Scouts when you joined his squad. You instantly became friends with him and got along with him quite well.

You were mostly used to his smelling habits, but you'd began to notice something strange about it. Every time you were around Mike, he'd smell you. At first, you didn't mind, but now it was getting weird. 

“Hey Mike, I heard you need help organizing your office.” You had just walked into Mike's office only to see that it was a total wreck. 

“Hello [first name].” Mike responded calmly as he sat at his messy desk. 

“What happened in here?” You were completely shocked at the disaster that now surrounded you. 

“Hange happened.” You approached Mike to start working on his desk, only for him to sniff you. He looked confused after smelling you, which finally took it too far. Now you needed to know what the hell was going on.

“Mike, why do you keep smelling me? Do I smell bad or something?”

“No.” Mike instantly responded before thinking for a moment. “There is a strange smell on you. It started about two months ago.”

“Two months ago?” You had to think about what could have changed, but you weren't sure at first what it would be. However, after a few minutes of thinking, it hit you. “Oh!”

“What is it?” Your outburst startled the tall man slightly. 

“Sorry Mike, I just remembered something.”

“What was it?”

“Nothing important.” He didn't believe you, but he returned to cleaning anyway, just as you did. 

You'd remembered that two months ago you realized your feelings for Mike. You were in love with him. Of course, you chose to not tell anyone about it, due to not wanting to lose Mike as a friend. You never even thought of the possibility that he could love you back, so telling him wasn't even an option.

~

Since that day, Mike brought up the smell to you every time the two of you were alone. Since you didn't want to confess to the tall man, you began to avoid him. It wasn't the best thing you could do, but it was the only thing you could think of doing. 

“Hey, Shorty!” It was Levi who'd called out to you. He wasn't really a friend, but you got along with him well enough for him to call you names without trying to be too mean. 

“Um, Levi, should you really be calling anyone 'Shorty'?”

“Shut up.” He looked quite annoyed at your comment, so you quickly decided to change the subject. 

“So, what was it that you wanted?”

“What's up with you avoiding Mike? Everyone has noticed.”

“What? I'm not avoiding him.”

“You're a shitty liar.”

Levi wasn't the only one who asked you about avoiding the tall man. Hange, Erwin and various other people also confronted you about it. You denied it each and every time, but you began to feel bad about your childish actions. So, you sucked it up and went to see Mike once again. You didn't want to lose him as a friend. Which is what led you to where you were now; knocking on his office door.

“Come in.”

“Hey, Mike...” You muttered as you walked into the once again messy office. “Whoa, did Hange destroy your office once again?”

“Yes...” Mike seemed exasperated even thinking about the person. 

“I'll help you if that's okay with you?”

“It's fine, however [first name], sit down first.” He motioned to the chair in front of his desk. You instantly complied and sat in the chair. 

“Am I in trouble?”

“Yes, you've been avoiding me. Tell me why.”

“Well... You kept asking me about my smell each and every time we saw each other.”

“If you'd just tell me we wouldn't have a problem.”

“Mike! I don't want to talk about it!” It was odd for the man to be so bothersome so it was the first time you'd ever snapped at him like that. 

“I'm sorry...” Now you felt horrible for making him feel sorry. 

“No, I'm sorry. The only reason I snapped at you is because I know what the smell is. It's love because I love you, Mike.” You were surprised with yourself. You never expected to confess like that. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything...” You stood up to leave, but Mike moved to be in front of you.

“Wait, [first name]...” He had his hands on your arms, holding you gently in place. He leaned down and sniffed your hair before smiling this time. “I understand now.”

“Mi-Mike?” Instead of responding, the man just leaned down further and pressed his lips against yours. You were confused but kissed him back anyway. You could feel something in the kiss. Just like Mike could smell your love, you could feel his love through the kiss, even though it only lasted a few seconds. 

Once you two ended the kiss, Mike smiled, a gentle smile at you. You couldn't help but return the smile, as you were extremely happy now. 

“Mike, do you feel the same way about me?”

“Of course I do.”

“Awe! How cute!” Both of you turned to the now open door where Hange stood with an armful of papers. “I knew you two liked each other!”

“Hange, what did you come here for?” Mike sounded almost annoyed at the human for interrupting the beautiful moment the two of you were having. 

“I have more paperwork for you.”

“Get out please.” You responded calmly as you quickly took the papers from Hange. 

“Yes, yes, I'll go. You two have fun, but not too much fun!” With that, the other being left the room, closing the door behind them. 

“That was embarrassing...” You muttered as you heard Mike approach you from behind. He wrapped his arms around you and held you against him. You could tell that the taller male was also slightly embarrassed, even though he said nothing. “Come on Mike, we should get to cleaning and finish up the paperwork so you don't get in any trouble.”

“Later...”

“Later? Mike!” You couldn't help but chuckle as he held you tighter and rested his head against your head. You could hear him sniff you again, but now it didn't bother you. 

“You smell nice... Let's enjoy our time together.” You chuckled again and turned around in his arms, as you still held the paperwork. For some reason, the feeling to sniff the man in front of you came, so that's exactly what you did. You leaned forward and sniffed him. 

“You smell good too, so fine, but we'll clean and do the paperwork later then, for sure.” You were surprised to see a genuine smile on the man's face, it was almost like he was proud that you sniffed him back. It was odd, but a touching moment.

“Yes.” He tilted your head and kissed your lips once more. This kiss also showed his love for you, making you smile as you kissed him back. 

Even though you couldn't be sure how long this would last, you two would be happy for as much time as you could. No matter what happened though, you two would always treasure the moments you got to spend together, even if those moments didn't last nearly as long as the two of you wanted them to.


End file.
